Nina Lowell (demon)
She is a demon who took on the appearance of Patty Lowell's real mother, Nina Lowell. In order to attract and kill her. History During a night in which Dante stayed to sleep in a hotel room, which was attended by a mysterious man named Sid, with Patty Lowell, a girl who had to escort to the Lowell Mansion. During her stay, Patty recognized as her mother an opera singer who was on a poster. That same night, Patty managed to hear a female voice from a distance which began to follow, thus escaping from the hotel to reach an opera house. In the center of the stage was a woman singing as she was illuminated by the stage lights. Recognizing her as her mother, Patty ran from the doors to reach her and embrace her when she thought that she could finally see her mother again. The woman hugging her said that he would never leave her alone again, but nevertheless after saying that her voice and appearance changed, taking on a demonic appearance, revealing his true intentions of murdering Patty. Frightened and surprised by this surprise, Patty began to scream for help. At that same moment, the demon was shot in the face by Dante, which caused him to recoil from the impact. Glad for Dante's arrival, Patty watched Dante take care of the remaining demons who were looking to kill her. But while Dante continued to murder the demons, Sid, the mysterious man who attended the hotel, approached Patty with a knife in hand to explain that despite everything he must kill her to finish a job that had been entrusted. However, Dante pulled him away from Patty after shooting in the middle of both, causing Sid to run scared out of the theater. Personality Her attitude is that of a calm and serene woman who behaves in a loving and motherly way when Patty is near. However, it is only a facade to hide her true intentions, showing a more savage and bloodthirsty attitude, even becoming cynical by not caring when trying to kill a girl in cold blood. Appearance Possessing the same human appearance as the real Nina Lowell, she shares physical similarities such as the same white complexion, the blue eyes and the blonde hair. Dress a long white dress with gold lace on several parts of the dress, which have red gems in the center. She also uses a golden tiara on her head with a gem similar to lace. Once taken her true demonic form, her face changes considerably. From the cheeks come a pair of large sharp tongs, her ears become pointy and her eyes change to amber color. Her hands are replaced by a pair of elongated claws in the shape of a scythe which she can use as weapons. Powers and abilities During her short appearance it was possible to see that she has artistic abilities such as singing, even though she has a great verbal power which can be heard meters away. Once in its true demonic form its now claws in the form of scythes implemented in their hands become a deadly weapon which fulfills the same function as a normal scythe. Although she was never seen used in battle, the pincers she has in her mouth can be used as a weapon since they acquire a dangerous edge and a considerable size. Her physical resistance may not be greater than that of a small demon because after being shot in the face by Dante, she recoiled easily from the impact. She can also change her appearance to take the voice and appearance of someone more human, specifically that of the real Nina Lowell. es:Falsa Nina Lowell Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists